


Who are you?

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awesomeness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

The Master has slipped his timeline again, he knows he has and yet... and yet he doesn't care. The Doctor might not yet want to see him but he will in time. For the moment The Master is far more interested in the scientist. Oh yes, Dr Elizabeth Shaw, Liz as the Doctor has already taken to calling her, interests him greatly. He can still hear the Doctor's words echoing through his mind. He knows the Doctor doesn't want him anywhere near Liz... well, look what happened with The Rani, he knows why that is. Still, he wants this woman as a friend, perhaps anyway, for now he is more than content to keep a watch over her. From afar. 

The Doctor is well meaning but he does tend to speak down to the woman and The Master can see the anger flash in her eyes. She restrains herself, of course she does, but she is angry. It is anger that allows him to see past her alliance with the Doctor. She could be a fun... project. She is alone now, the Doctor has gone off... somewhere... with the troublesome Brigadier and she is alone. The Master is not watching her, not yet at least, he is finding a safe place to monitor the situation and choose when he meets her. She screams, a monster... a silurian... blunders past the Master and runs away, aiming for... somewhere else. The Master is about to check on her when he hears the Doctor's car... He cannot go to her now. 

Once the girl is back at base, healed but still sore and still a little twitchy, he makes his move. He knows the Silurian race better than the Doctor and he does not trust them. He would not hurt Liz after all, he wants to know more about her. Liz is surprisingly calm about his arrival at her lab, she has been twitchy all day and yet, oddly, she seems to trust him. The Doctor would never understand and so he says nothing, choosing instead to aid her whilst the Doctor is gone. He will say nothing. She is attempting to find which was the right formula and, when the Master takes the paper from her she glares at him. 

He cannot help but smile, picking out the formula and leaving her to work, simply watching. Once the formula is phoned through he smirks, remaining silent. She doesn't know why she knows him, she has yet to really meet him. Still, in the future he will take her away on a journey. She will teach him how to care for people and he will teach her how to hide her emotions. Together they make science.


End file.
